tales_of_terridiafandomcom-20200215-history
Lore - Historical Events
This page details the overarching history of Terridia. Note that this text has been found and has been translated to the best of our researchers' abilities. Areas marked "(insert name)" are areas where the definitive translation has not been agreed upon by all scholars. BE (Before Empire) In the year 100 BE (Before the Empire), the Giant Kingdom of (insert name) formed allies with the smaller kingdoms of Terridia, in an attempt to create a One World Empire that they could rule over. But not every Kingdom was willing to go along with this plan, knowing that the would be emperor (insert name) would become a tyrant over all of them. One of the kingdoms that refused to join them was the Northeast Kingdom of Argendoth, ruled by King Arnostus. His armies did their best to resist the invasions, and were successful for many years. Argendoth remained an independent kingdom, free to worship “The King Above All.” However, the peace didn’t last long. King Arnostus was getting old, and he told the people that when he dies, his two sons, Eldrin and Veldros, would become joint-rulers/kings of Argendoth. He promised the people that his sons would keep the faith, and never bow down to, or worship anyone but The King Above All. Unfortunately, when King Arnostus finally passed on, his older son, Eldrin, was secretly influenced by the wizard Zoranthuz, a servant of the emperor. The wizard told Eldrin to forsake his father’s old ways, and that he could become a god in his own right, by joining forces with the new Emperor, instead of resisting him. The wizard told him to kill his brother Veldros, (who was still faithful to his father’s wishes) and that the Emperor would grant him the entire kingdom of Argendoth. Now Veldros was a wise fellow, albeit a bit younger and than his brother. He knew what his brother was up to, and tried to talk him out of it, but it seemed as if a dark spirit had taken over Eldrin, and there was little to no hope for him. So Veldros, in secret, planned his own defense,gathering all the knights and warriors in Argendoth that still followed his father’s old ways, knowing a civil war was about to take place. But he warned his men not to kill his brother, for he had hoped that whatever curse the wizard placed on him would eventually go away. It didn’t… When the war came to pass, Eldrin’s attempt to capture his brother failed, for he didn’t realize how many knights his brother had mustered for the takeover of Argendoth. It was a bloody battle, and the aftermath caused a major division in the kingdom. The majority of the people started to follow Eldrin, worshiping him and the new emperor. The small remnant that remained faithful to Veldros, headed eastward to mountainous and hilly regions of the kingdom--an area that was sparsely settled, with lush forest valleys. It was here that Veldros claimed his new kingdom, naming it Barnoria (meaning bear mountains) though his brother, nor the emperor, never recognized it as an independent kingdom, but rather a settlement of outcasts and lawbreakers. Eventually, Barnoria became known as a safe haven for visitors from the other free kingdoms, and looked to Veldros as their new leader, even though they had their own kings. These visitors brought him many gifts, including arms and armor, to help Veldros in times of need. Eldrin’s kingdom became known as the Kingdom of Loneldrin meaning “Land of Eldrin” seeing fit to name it after himself, and the ancient name of Argendoth, became a distant memory, only mentioned in songs and tales… One of the most fascinating discoveries in the forests and hills of Barnoria, were the small tribal people that dwelled there in secret, and the mysterious talking animals. At first, the tribesman were not happy with these new human settlers. For centuries their forests had been left alone, and their leader, Chief Taslor, who rode on the back of a large, black bear, warned Veldros not to destroy his natural habitat. Over time, they came to an agreement, and divided the land in half, so that Veldros could begin creating his new settlement. One of the first things had built, other than his own castle, was a giant statue of his father, King Arnostus. The statue was placed on the peak of a mountain, facing his brother’s side of the kingdom, to remind them who the true king was, and the freedom that he stood for... In the years that followed, Veldros and Chief Taslor drifted apart, keeping to themselves, with very little interaction, though it is said that the tribesman would occasionally come to Veldros’ aid in times of trouble. They were great little warriors in their own right, expert archers and masters of stealth, able to camouflage themselves within the trees and bushes of the forest. One legend claims that an entire army, sent by the Emperor himself, were never seen again after invading a remote area of the forest... But in spite of all this, Barnoria still remained a major target for the emperor, so one day, Veldros, and a few other Kings from various parts of Terridia, held a secret meeting to discuss the threat of the growing empire. It was known as the “First Council of the Free Lands,” and all the kings agreed that a universal knighthood, separate from their own personal armies, was necessary to protect all who resisted The Giant Kingdom/Empire. They decided this new knighthood must be a unique and specialized order, with members who’d be willing to travel all over the world to investigate potential threats from the emperor, while protecting the people at all times. The kings prayed for wisdom, and on one cold winter night, according to legend, King Veldros was visited by an angelic messenger of The King Above all, who told him to gather the best warriors from the free kingdoms of Terridia. Soon enough, various knights from all over the world came to pledge their loyalty to Veldros. And to his surprise, some of the knights and warriors were former servants of the emperor. They no longer wanted to be subjected to his tyranny, and they repented of their past service to him. Seeing they were genuine in spirit, Veldros agreed to let them join, and accepted them as new members. Around 50 BE, The knighthood became known as The Order of the Faithful Guardians, more commonly referred to as The Order of the Faithful. Their main headquarters remains in the now ancient castle known as Castle Hope. It was built on the very ground where the First Council of Kings took place in central Barnoria. But as of AE 50, other free kingdoms created their own special headquarters for the traveling knights, each one governed by a Captain. AE (After Empire) Information forthcoming. Category:Events